Councilors
]] The Imperatrix Centurii has had a large amount of councilors ever since its first leader, Rallenthas. The councilors are chosen in different ways depending on the person in charge of the Centurii. The Council of Rallenthas Rallenthas was the first leader of the Imperatrix Centurii during the First Era, called the High Councilor at the time. For a large portion of her reign, she would not have a council. However, she decided to finally make a council. She held elections, and there were four candidates for three positions. These candidates were K'tah, Riviembis, Qusai, and Glalin. Riviembis was the only one of the candidates not to be put on the council, although she was promoted nonetheless. It may have been for the best anyway, as Rallenthas' council started to disappear, leaving only Qusai and Rallenthas to run the Centurii. Rallenthas then disappeared, and a new leader took over. The Council of Drel'ossord Darth Drel'ossord took over the Centurii after Rallenthas, then becoming the Regent of the Centurii. He would hold off on a council for a week, although he did promise to give the positions to three people that had done a lot for the Centurii, Destney, Riviembis, and Thanagost. This, however, was not what ended up happening, and Thanagost ended up joining Antrexius and Rhoy on the council. Branches Drel'ossord's council would be the first of many things, most notably the fact that each councilor would lead one of the newly developed branches. These branches would be Tech, led by Rhoy, Mysticism, led by Antrexius, and Reliquary, led by Thanagost. The First Advisors Drel'ossord would also be the first person to have advisors to the council. While Mirnia can be considered an advisor, she advised Drel'ossord directly, so it is not a title she is normally given. Riviembis, however, is normally considered the first advisor. She advised Rhoy and the tech branch, sometimes taking more of a leadership role than Rhoy did. This ended up leading to a larger role for her after the disappearance of Drel'ossord, Mirnia, Thanagost, and Antrexius. The Council of Riviembis Riviembis rose to leadership in the Centurii, taking the title of Empress upon getting the position. Despite her criticism of Drel'ossord not allowing the people to vote on their council, she did not have a vote either. Instead, Riviembis chose three people whom she believed would lead each branch enough to help heal the Centurii after the divide caused by Drel'ossord. The First Council of Riviembis Riviembis' first council would consist of three people, as always. Only one member had previously been on the council, which was Rhoy, who stayed head of the Tech branch. The other two branches, Mysticism and Reliquary were merged into one branch, Mysticism. This branch would, on this council, be led by Destney. The final branch was a brand new one called Military, led by Admiral Machran. Machran would be absent for most of his time on the council, and it would be found out later that he was stranded on Rishi. The Second Council of Riviembis After the reformation of the Imperatrix Centurii, Riviembis realized that she had no council to help her. This caused her to finally hold the council elections that she had been pushing for five years before that time. There were once again three positions available, and four candidates. One of these candidates was late to the race, causing them to get less votes than they most likely would have. This person was former councilor Destney. The other three candidates were Grand Admiral Soundblaster (Military), Jaxiz (Tech), and Tre'lod'invar (Mysticism). Two of these three would end up with advisors, Soundblaster having Gribeso and Jaxiz having Sul'jin. Tre'lod'invar would have had Destney as an advisor if it wasn't for her betrayal of the Centurii at the council inaugurations. This council would last until the end of Riviembis' time in charge. War Council During the wars that the Centurii went through, a small group of specialists was gathered to help aid the Centurii from the Centurion while the Centurii would be out on missions. They would only be active under Riviembis and her second council. It included a Sith Lord, a Rishi Trader, a Jawa, a Zabrak Smuggler, a Mandalorian, A Kel-Dor Former Jedi, a Zakuulan Knight, a Centurii General, and a Rodian Technician. The normal Centurii council at the time would also help out the War Council, although mostly it was just Grand Admiral Soundblaster and Riviembis. Category:Lore